


Sansed Heat

by SquirrleyCow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Monster Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Pacifist relationship, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrleyCow/pseuds/SquirrleyCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile and sigh, leaning hard against the couch. You tilt your head to look at him, shoving down your boiling sexual tension. "What's wrong, Sans?" You really want to be patient, but it's even more frustrating than you expected with your heart still pounding. Your mind continues to swirl with racy images.</p><p>"From um...what I've heard..." He closes his eyes again and you anxiously wait for him to continue. "From what you've heard...?" You prompt, resisting the urge to gesture with your hands for him to hurry up and explain what was happening and why he was suddenly so hot and bothered.</p><p>Emphasis on hot... Damn.</p><p>"From what I've heard, it's not the same for monsters and humans."</p><p>That calmed the fire in your chest a little, your curiosity piqued. You lean against your hand, looking up at him where he stands behind the couch. "What do you mean?" You ask.</p><p>He chuckles and nervously licks his teeth. You stare in wonder for a moment at his blue tongue. "So uh..." He frowns and stops, not sure how to continue.</p><p>"Would it just be easier to show me instead?" You ask, surprising yourself with your boldness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansed Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the fics about "monster heat"

 

You cover your mouth with the back of your hand as you yawn, drowsily making coffee. It's been about a year or so since Asriel broke the barrier. You sometimes wander the ruins to look for him, hoping he's still around, but you haven't even seen Flowey yet.

The small home you rent is owned by a family of slimes. Nearly all of the monsters went topside after the barrier was broken, but you decided to stay in the underground. You'll make your way up to visit the monsters every other day, but you prefer the quiet of the underground. It's so peaceful down here. That's all you've ever really wanted.

A few stragglers remain down here, Grillby, Sans, a few dogs, and all of the snow monsters. The snow monsters are trying to find a nice, cold place to move to. You suggested Aspen, or Alaska, or Greenland, but they don't have the money to yet. Grillby is trying to get a loan to buy a bar, but it's hard for a flame-monster (and a single dad) to get approved with no "credit". Sans has too much equipment to move (and is far too lazy to do it all at once). And the dogs are too easily excited by surface life to find somewhere to live yet.

You've been casually dating Sans for the past few months. It hasn't turned into anything serious, although you think you're going to burst soon from the one-sided sexual tension. He's fun to hang out with, he loves video games like you do and has even introduced you to a few that had quickly become new favorites. You have a lot of similar interests with him...but there isn't really a spark of passion that you had expected.

He had seemed like the kind of guy who would be secretly a desperate romantic once you got to know him, but you'd been wrong.

You were considering when would be the best time to tell him that maybe it was best to just be friends. He was certainly a riot to be around. He had perfect timing and delivery with his jokes. He could hold a deep conversation, he could even be pretty serious and almost scary with his insightfulness.

He had all the makings of a partner that would exceed your expectations... But he just wasn't interested. You'd dropped plenty of not-so-subtle hints too. Offering to let him stay at your place, in your room...in your bed. He had cuddled with you, but that was as far as it went. You'd even bragged about how your new razor had made your skin super-soft and silky, guiding his hand to your thigh to feel for himself.

He had chuckled and nodded in admiration before he pulled you closer and quickly fell asleep, not seeming to understand the implication of your actions.

You pour yourself a cup of coffee, stirring in sugar and milk before taking a test sip. You close your eyes and nod in approval, sitting on the soft sofa in your living room.

The cuddling had been nice. You smile remembering how bizarrely soft his bones were against your skin and tuck your legs underneath you. You truly enjoyed his companionship.

You sigh and sip your coffee, snuggling deeper into the couch. But you also really, _really_ wanted to jump his bones. You chuckle to yourself at your bad joke and absentmindedly run a hand through your hair.

You decide to try and approach the subject again. Maybe monsters had a more formal, deliberate courtship? Maybe you just needed to voice your intentions more directly? You imagine yourself kicking down Sans' bedroom door butt-naked and loudly yelling "I REQUIRE THE SEX SANS!" He would probably explode with embarrassment.

You shake that ridiculous thought away with a laugh. It was probably just a cultural miscommunication. Monsters probably had different "hints" than humans.

Now that you think about it, that makes more sense. It was strange enough to be a human dating a skeleton monster. It wasn't much more of stretch to assume he had hinted at things in his own way that you didn't notice.

After all, wasn't it your job to "bridge the gap" between monsters and humans? You chuckle at that. You were cracking yourself up today.

You watch the snow fall lightly outside as you finish your coffee.

The underground is just so much more peaceful than the surface. You have enough gold to keep yourself comfortable for as long as you please. The king occasionally calls you to the surface for ambassador duties, which pays in "real" money as well as monster gold. You can't help but enjoy the quiet that the underground offers after all the fuss you get on the surface.

There was a lot of stress that went with your new job. Even though you loved every minute of it, it was pretty draining. Humanity and Monster-kind were still adjusting to each other. There were occasional spats and scares. But you were there every step of the way, encouraging humans to be welcoming, that monsters meant no harm even if they were pretty scary-looking.

Only a thousand people or so knew about the ability between the two races to absorb the others souls. At first you hadn't wanted to tell anyone, but Undyne and Asgore had convinced you that humanity deserved to know in case of the worst case scenario.

Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne made sure monsters didn't tell other humans about that after you had explained that not all humans were like you. There were many who would want that kind of power and would slaughter monsters to get it.

The last sip of your coffee has gone cold. You look at the clocks on the wall. Monster time was a different time-zone, about eight hours behind the surface. Your monster clock sits beside a human clock. You sigh with the realization that you won't need the monster clock for much longer. Soon the underground will be empty and abandoned.

You wash your mug and set it in the drainer before walking to your bedroom and picking out something to wear. After a while you decide on tights and a cute, jersey-knit dress that Mettaton had given you for a press-conference. You'll throw your boots on over it and head over to Sans' to help him drag more of his crap up to the house he and Papyrus are renting. Though the day would more than likely end with you two watching TV or playing video games.

You quickly shower, making sure to meticulously shave once more. Out of the steaming water you lotion up your skin, smiling at the pleasant scent.

You dry your hair, scrunching it to curl a little. You admire your reflection and apply a small amount of make-up. Some foundation to make your skin-tone even, some eyeliner and just enough mascara to make your eyelashes look longer. You slowly dress, lost in thought about Sans. You turn in the mirror a few times, looking critically at yourself to be sure you looked presentable. Once you are satisfied you pull on your snow-boots and coat to go to Sans'.

The cold air feels brisk, refreshing against your skin after the steaming shower. You snuggle into your coat as you knock happily on Sans' door. You decide that you aren't going to break-up with Sans, but you're definitely going to talk about the sex thing...maybe.

You enjoy the company of the strange skeleton far too much to not continue seeing him romantically. Maybe...maybe he just wanted to take things slower than you? That was another possibility. And one that meant you didn't have to have an incredibly awkward conversation with him about how badly you wanted to sleep with him.

That was fine with you. You could handle taking things slow (even though you could barely remember the last time you got laid) if he wanted to go slow. As you shove your hands in your coat pockets while you wait for him to answer the door you resign yourself to be patient with the skeleton. He deserved that much, and so much more. You were so happy in his company. You'd never felt more alive than with him.

You wait a few moments in the cold before you try knocking again. You had definitely agreed to hang out before you helped him move his workshop equipment topside. Could he have forgotten?

When there's no response you pull out your cell-phone and dial Sans' number.

The line rings until voice-mail picks up. You end the call and try again.

"Oh...uh...hey." is your final, halted response.

"Hey, yourself." You reply with a chuckle. "Did you oversleep again?" You ask.

"Heh...no. I was just...Oh, is that you at the door?" The line hangs up and after a moment you can hear hurried steps toward the door.

You laugh to yourself and stow your phone in your coat pocket before Sans opens the door. He's in his usual black gym shorts, but he didn't bother with a sweater, coat or shoes. Not even his typical pink slippers. Just socks, shirt and shorts. Yeah, he definitely overslept again.

His shirt has a cat on it and reads 'you've cat to be kitten me right meow'. You bought it for him a couple weeks ago and you thought Papyrus was going to flip a table when Sans laughed so hard he ended up wheezing on the floor. Pap would never admit he liked puns because Sans would never let him live it down.

"I haven't seen you wear the shirt yet, it looks good on you." You smile broadly at him, pulling him into your usual hug of welcome. He stiffens at the action and doesn't return the embrace. His breathing sounds weird.

You look up at him as you pull away. "You okay?" You ask, shutting the still open door behind you as snow begins to breeze in.

Sans takes a step back and rolls his shoulders, closing his eyes as he manages a shrug. "Yeah. Of course. Never b-b-better..." He fades out as you slide out of your coat to hang it on the hooks by the door.

"D-did you um...wear a dress?"

You chuckle warmly, surprised that he noticed after how platonic the relationship had been so far.

"Yeah, it's one Mettaton gave me for a press conference. It doesn't wrinkle so, I kept it. Ugh, you mind if I take off these boots? They're killer. Should've gotten a bigger size." You're already bent over, sliding out of the boots and setting them by the door when you realize Sans still hasn't moved.

You laugh again at the dazed look on his face. "You sure you're okay?" You ask, standing upright and stepping closer.

Sans closes his eyes again. Did he get further away, wasn't he just here? "Yeah. F-fine."

You chuckle nervously, not sure what to do. "Um, were we going to pack up stuff first or...?"

He's opened his eyes. It looks like he's biting his bottom lip. He shakes himself a little. "Uh, m-maybe we could just pick up in Dead Space where we left off?" he suggests. "I'm not sure I'm ready to officially leave Snowdin, you know?" He looks away, running a bony hand over his skull before rubbing the back of his neck. It's a strangely...nervous action.

You could understand that. You had spent at least several years of resets down here, you needed a break sometimes between the constant dying. You could imagine leaving behind your life-long home would be even harder. Well, if you liked your home that is.

The most exciting part of human contact for Sans was having access to video games and books. You were pretty sure he didn't sleep for the first two months after monsters could go on the surface from binge-playing games. There were stacks of them in the house he and Pap were in, along with books and spaghetti noodles...

You shrug and happily agree, bouncing over to the couch. He'd decided it was too much effort to bring the furniture to the surface and just bought new stuff topside.

Sans relinquishes the controller to you after a few minutes and gives tips when you die. You cackle every time something jumps from a vent or you see some demony thing attack you. You loved to be scared! Adrenaline spikes are one of the things you live for.

Sometimes you wonder what it'd be like to actually live in a horror game, where the monsters were really evil. But then you realize you'd be too much of a wimp to make it very far. You'd be the first to sacrifice yourself for someone, at best you'd be an NPC in a game like that.

After an hour or so you're leaning against Sans with your legs curled on the couch cushions. You jump with a little yelp after you die again and you flop dramatically in Sans' lap (like you've done hundreds of times because you like to be a drama-queen) and try to hand him the controller. "Ugh, I'm really bad at..." You fade out.

Sans is breathing shallow and his eyes are black. You sit up, dropping the controller to the floor to touch his face. He jumps and his pupils flicker back. He smiles and pulls away from your hand. "You've been acting weird all day, what's up?"

He doesn't answer and tries to stand. You pull on his arm and unintentionally shove him back to the couch. Sans is breathing hard again, his hands clench tightly into fists around the fabric of his shorts. You can see the faintest blue tinting his knuckles.

"Sans, what's wrong?" You ask, worried.

He turns to you suddenly grabbing your face. He hesitates for half a second before he kisses you, forcing your lips apart with his tongue. You squeak in surprise when he pulls you close, not sure how to react.

"Sh-shit. Sorry." He murmurs with his eyes closed. He leans closer as if to kiss you again but he hesitates with an unreadable, furrowed expression. His forehead touches yours, he hasn't let go of your face but after a long moment he pulls away a little.

Sans chuckles breathlessly, opening his eyes to look at you. "N-nothings wrong it's just...um." He's shaking as he sits back, leaning away from you. His hands fidget in his lap. "A m-monster thing."

You're still reeling from the kiss. It had been nothing but quick pecks until now, you didn't even know he had lips. But you couldn't see them? Wait, did he have lips or did you just imagine that?

He definitely had a tongue...

You shake your head a little to clear it, chuckling. "Monster thing?" You ask when you've regained the ability to talk.

He shakes himself again and scoots further down the couch. It seems painstaking for him. "Yeah, um." He doesn't look up at you. "When we uh...have...intense feelings for someone we can um..."

You laugh kindly. "Want to make-out with them?" You prompt.

"Heh...it's more complicated than that." He chances a glance up at you and his eyes narrow seductively. He makes a sound you haven't heard before, his fists clench again and he looks away.

You shiver. That was definitely a definite sign of attraction. Definitely.

He shifts his weight, forcibly unclenching his hands. He rolls his shoulders and neck before he clears his throat and shakes his head a little.

"S-so how long have you had these...intense feelings?" You ask him curiously, resisting the growing urge to run your hand up his thigh. Your mind wanders to all the possible scenarios you had run through your head a hundred times before this moment.

If he could be aroused, then there had to be something that got him off. Even if he was a skeleton. You don't really care what it is as long as he makes more sounds like the one he made earlier.

He scratches the back of his skull, not looking at you. "Since you showed off your legs. Or before that. I really don't know for sure. Maybe always?"

You laugh and turn his chin toward you to kiss him. You're surprised at the warm pulse of his jaw. You squeak again when he pushes against you, shoving you off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oof!" Your lungs don't approve of the rough fall but you don't care. You're clutching his shoulder and pulling him close at the base of his neck as you kiss more deeply. Are you imagining it, or did his tongue spark against your own as they twisted together?

He pulls away suddenly, leaving you breathless with one of your legs still hanging on the couch. Your dress has fallen up around your waist, over the elastic of your tights. He pushes back so he's on his knees straddling you. A few of his fingers touch your bare skin achingly close to your hips. You smile at the pale blue blush tinting his cheek-bones. He's too fascinated with your exposed skin to notice.

He licks his teeth with his eyebrows furrowed, his sockets seeming to crinkle on his forehead, and slowly slides his hands a few inches up your waist. You close your eyes, sighing at the warm rush that dances over your skin.

"Sorry." He says again, pulling his hands away and leaving you craving his touch even more. This was almost unbearable. "I know humans have a more...delicate dating ritual."

"You've been watching too much anime with Alphys." You laugh, pulling on his arm to bring him close to you again. He grunts in surprise when you kiss him. It doesn't take much encouraging before he takes your face in his hands and slides his tongue against yours. You didn't realize how much you needed to taste him again until your lips were pressed together. Your breath hitches and you cling to him as he moans into you.

You hadn't wanted someone like this before. You needed him, you ached for his touch.

You give your best 'come hither' eye smolder when he pulls back, you're both breathing hard. Sans' eyes widen and his blush deepens. He grabs your hands and pins them over your head before he bites gently down your neck. You shudder, goosebumps dart across your skin when his teeth brush your collar bone.

With an almost pained groan he shoves away again, leaving you gasping for air on the floor and flooded with disappointment. A dissatisfied, hollow ache sits in your core. It makes it so hard to think straight. He struggles to stand and takes a few steps back behind the safety of the couch where he catches his breath.

"You don't have to run away." You laugh, sitting up and letting your leg fall from the couch. You readjust your dress, though it's tempting to just take it off to see his reaction.

No, stop that. Calm your thirst. You try to think clearly, but it's like looking through fog. Something was making him pull away every time. You needed to slow down, you shouldn't spring on him...yet.

Sans shudders, closing his eyes.

"We've been dating for months, that's more than most modern humans manage before they you know...do it. And we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I definitely uh liked what just happened though. We could totally do more of that."

You force an awkward laugh when he still doesn't look up at you. "Do... monsters have more social protocols than humans?"

He shakes his head.

"Then for the love of Pete, get over here." You almost whine, your resolve is difficult to maintain.

He shakes his head again.

You smile and sigh, leaning hard against the couch. You tilt your head to look at him, shoving down your boiling sexual tension. "Then what's wrong, Sans?" You really want to be patient, but it's even more frustrating than you expected with your heart still pounding. Your mind continues to swirl with racy images.

"From um...what I've heard..." He closes his eyes again and you anxiously wait for him to continue. "From what you've heard...?" You prompt, resisting the urge to gesture with your hands for him to hurry up and explain what was happening and why he was suddenly so hot and bothered.

Emphasis on hot... Damn.

"From what I've heard, it's not the same for monsters and humans."

That calmed the fire in your chest a little, your curiosity piqued. You lean against your hand, looking up at him where he stands behind the couch. "What do you mean?" You ask.

He chuckles and nervously licks his lips. You stare in wonder for a moment at his blue tongue. "So uh..." He frowns and stops, not sure how to continue.

"Would it just be easier to show me instead?" You ask, surprising yourself with your boldness.

His hands grip the back of the couch and his jaw clenches as his eyes shut tightly. Your heart pounds a little harder. You haven't seen him react like this before, it's kind of exciting. After a solid month of seemingly spurned advances your self-confidence soars and you feel a smile creep across your face, forgetting your resolve to slow down.

Sans forces a short laugh and shakily lets go of the couch. He smooths the small creases he left on the fabric and slowly exhales to steady himself. He jumps when you crawl onto the couch to kneel on the cushions in front of him. You quickly lean forward and kiss him, pulling him against you when he doesn't protest.

Huh. He does have lips, you realize when your tongue brushes something warm and soft that obviously isn't his teeth or his tongue.

He sighs and roughly grips you tighter. A tingling sensation begins to crawl across your back where his hands are playing over your zipper. It's not unpleasant, but it's a little distracting. You yelp when he pulls you over the top of the couch by quickly reaching down and grabbing your thighs.

You're laughing in breathless surprise when he turns and pins you against the wall, still gripping your knees against his hips. "See, isn't this easier?" You ask, wrapping your legs around his waist. Something flickers in his eye sockets and you feel his fingers dig a little harder into your skin.

That tingling sensation has returned only it's more intense now. You gasp and tense-up in shock when pins and needles sprint down your legs to your toes.

Sans lets you go and your knees wobble. "Shit! You okay?" He asks when you laugh shakily. "Ye-yeah. That was just unexpected."

"That's part of what I was trying to explain." He tells you. Your legs aren't shaking anymore, but a small echo of whatever that feeling was still remains. You look up at him, awaiting more explanation. You chuckle, it's so weird to see him nervous.

"Magic is just a part of life for monsters. It's part of our biology, some of us have more than others but uh during...certain times in our lives it's...more difficult to control. And humans don't have magic, not without some help and nothing on the deep-seated level like monsters do."

You frown a little. "So, what you're saying is you just zapped me with magic?"

He shrugs and laughs shortly, scratching the back of his skull. "Yeah."

"It wasn't that bad, surprising, but not bad. It didn't hurt if that's what you're worried about." Hang on, what did he mean... "What do you mean 'certain times in your lives'?"

Sans coughs unconvincingly and looks away. You fold your arms over your chest and smile, more than a little amused at seeing him so flustered.

"Jeeze, where's a sex-ed book when you need one?" He jokes, his face burning dark blue. You laugh.

He eventually heaves a sigh, his shoulders slumping. He talks with his eyes closed (it looks like his eyebrows are furrowed together again), leaning against the couch. "So basically monsters are the same as humans, anatomically speaking. We, monsters I mean, can have casual sex but if we start having intense feelings for someone, love, hate, companionship, it becomes not so casual. We....kind of" Sans shakes his head, grimacing. "go into 'heat', for lack of a better term. This makes our magic harder to control and its part of how we reproduce."

Your eyes widen and you're glad he can't see the astonishment on your face. He pauses to hold up a hand, sensing you were about to ask questions. "Don't worry, its more deliberate than how humans reproduce. Very, very rarely are monsters made on accident."

Well that was good to know...

His eyes are still closed as he continues. You think it's kind of cute that he still gestures with his hands as he talks, even though he won't look at you. "Monsters are made to handle the level of magic that just happens during sex, humans aren't. To us it's benign and shared. It creates an energy that can either be concentrated into a new soul, supposedly with a lot of effort, or it can be dispersed into the couple harmlessly."

He sighs again. It sounds like he's done talking. He slowly opens his left eye, looking curiously at you before he opens his other eye.

You just can't resist yourself. "So...you're in heat?" You can barely ask without laughing. That would be pretty embarrassing to talk about, but it's also really hot? Heh, guess that's why they called it 'heat'.

Sans groans, covering his face with his hands. You can see the furiously burning blush between his fingers. But even he laughs.

"The magic is what you're worried about?" You ask after he uncovers his still dark-blue face. He grimaces, nodding.

You shrug. "Like I said, that didn't hurt. My HP didn't drop even a little. It just kind of...tingled?" Sans closes his eyes for a moment. He swallows nervously. You take his hands, untucking them where they're folded across his chest. "Try again. If it's benign for monsters, maybe it's okay for humans too?"

He chuckles. "Well I can't just blast you, I-" You interrupt him with a kiss. You put his hands on your waist and pull his face hard to yours. A surprised moan escapes him and your skin begins to prickle again. You pull back and try trailing a few kisses down his neck. He grips your dress, panting as you curiously lick his warm...skin?

The same feeling of pins and needles from earlier begins to press into your back. It doesn't hurt or feel energizing or really anything. It just feels like...silk is rustling against your skin.

You smile and step back, Sans' hands release their grip and fall weakly at his sides. You chew your bottom lip, admiring the dazed look on his face while he catches his breath.

"See? Didn't do anything to my HP. It doesn't hurt, it was just surprising that first time." You reassure him. "Now that I know what to expect, going any further won't be a problem." You add huskily.

He's still for a long moment. "Sans?" That same thing from earlier flickers in his eyes, you can almost see it this time.

He's suddenly in front of you. Your eyes widen in surprise, how did he do that? He tugs on your waist, pressing your bodies together and walks forward slowly until your back is against the wall. He carefully leans into you. The pressure is pleasant. For a long moment you both look at each other without speaking.

He leans down to kiss you again, slower this time than before but soon it's like he can't restrain himself. He makes a sound that makes your pulse race when you pull his hips closer. You can't help but chuckle a little lustfully when you feel his erection against you.

Magic pleasantly pushes against your skin, but you gently try to pull away from the kiss. Sans gives a little growl and kisses you again, not letting you pause to even catch your breath. The passion makes it hard to think straight, you can't even remember why you were pulling away. He had finally stopped holding back and you were loving every nerve-tingling second of it.

He pulls on your thighs and you jump, wrapping your legs around his waist. You hit the wall again, harder this time as he starts grinding against you. An unexpected moan escapes you. The hungry look in his eyes sends shivers down your spine.

He starts gingerly biting down your neck again and your hands grip his shirt. You can't believe how hard you're breathing. You bite your bottom lip to control the sounds that are trying to crawl up your throat. Magic flows over your neck and shoulders, it's a warm, tingling feeling this time. Your eyes roll back when his tongue licks your skin. He's still dry-humping you into the wall. And holy shit was it amazing.

He hesitantly bites a little harder and you let out a shuddering moan. His breath hitches and you feel his grip on your thighs tremble.

This is not what you expected when you knocked on his door today.

When he leans up to try to kiss you again you kiss his neck. He gasps as you nuzzle into his neck, wetly kissing under his jawbone. Oh, that's why you were pulling away earlier, you wanted to ask if he had skin. Sans gasps in pleasurable surprise and you feel his legs wobble.

You drop your legs from his waist. He braces himself on his hands against the wall to catch his breath. In a split second you decide to make a break for his room, ducking under his arm. You've had floor sex, it always gives you rug burn. Plus there was something more romantic about a squeaky bed...

"Ugh....don't make me run." Sans pants from the living room as you bounce up the stairs. You gasp in shock when Sans suddenly appears in front of you in the hall. You slide to a stop and look back over the railing. He...

"You were j-just there, behind the couch." You say, pointing behind you. He shrugs with a smug smile before disappearing again.

Your emotions flash from surprise, to confusion, to playful. You run to his door at the end of the hall but pause before you turn the knob. He wanted to be chased? You bite your bottom lip and step back from the door. You lean against the railing and wait with bated breath.

After a long moment you hear his bed creak loudly before he groans. "You really are in a mood today, huh?" He asks. You laugh.

You jump as the door swings open (seemingly on its own), a light pressure wraps around your chest and you laugh again in happy surprise when you slide across the floor into his room. Sans is sitting on his bed, his left hand is raised. He smiles up at you, his left eye has a faint blue glow and his right eye is empty.

This was new. You're reminded he was the only monster you never fought, you really had no idea what his magic was like.

He waves his hand almost dismissively and the weak pressure around your chest is gone. The door slams shut. Sans' smile fades to something warmer as his eye slowly looks you over. He blinks, his head tilting at little. "Are you...wearing make-up?"

You laugh softly and slowly step closer. He bites his bottom lip and grips the edge of the bed as you tug on the elastic of your tights through the fabric of your dress. You chuckle nervously, you can feel your face burning as you pull your panties off with the tights on accident.

Well, not like you can just put them back on. That would be weird.

Weirder than strip-teasing for a skeleton in heat...

You chuckle to yourself, thoroughly enjoying the expression on Sans' face. So full of need. If you had to guess, you would say that he wants to jump up and tackle you but his legs would probably give out. You would guess this because he's trembling as you pull up the hem of your dress and climb into his lap.

"I felt like looking nice for you." You shrug as you carefully adjust. His head tilts back when you brush against his hard, well, what you assume is an erection anyway.

"N-not to ruin the mood, but do you have skin? And um..." You glance down at your lap and back up at him.

He blinks drunkenly at you, swaying a little. You can't help but giggle. You stroke his cheek and he blinks hard a few times. "Wh-what?" He asks, struggling to focus on you.

You laugh and look away before turning back. "Um, do you have skin and uh...?" You look pointedly down again. He frowns in confusion, pulling back a little before he starts laughing.

"OH! Oh my God!" He covers his face with one of his hands. "Yes. I have skin and functioning junk!" He laughs again, pulling off his shirt and tossing it behind you. He takes your hands and holds them to his chest. You gape for a moment, your hands hit solid (well kind of squishy actually) skin a few centimeters above his visible bones...which are strangely attractive.

"H-how else would I be so fluffy?" He jokes, laughing harder and patting his invisible gut. You frown. "W-well, I mean all I see is the bones and I've never-" You trail your hands down his chest, quickly interrupting his laughter. He closes his eyes and makes an almost strangled noise. "-touched your skin before today."

His eyelids flutter. "Sh-should've d-done this s-s-sooner then." He stutters.

You're both surprised at the sound you make. You laugh and pull your hands away for a moment. "Phew, that's...really hot." You tell him.

"Heh, just stuttering?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. He smiles smugly, his hands slide up your bare thighs. "I wonder if it'll be that easy to please you in uh...o-other w-way-ways?" You shiver at his breaking voice as his hands grip your hips under your dress. He laughs a little nervously. "Yo-you're not...not we-earing..."

Sans clears his throat, not looking up at you now. You smile and shove him back against the bed. You enjoy the surprise on his face for a moment before he smiles. His hands pull your hips against his. You close your eyes at the feeling of your most sensitive parts touching.

Magic dances over your skin, warmth rushes from his touch and you grind against him. He jumps, his fingers digging into your hips. More magic breathes through your muscles, warm and tingling.

"Sh-shit...I...I-" You open your eyes. He's having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. "Heh, h-having a _hard_ time talking, Sans?" You ask, grinding against him slower.

"Fff-fuck!" He laughs, it devolves into a moan and his head snaps back as his hips press against yours. "Aaa-actually...I need...a second." His hands slide from your skin to the bed as you sit up. You can feel his pulse throbbing against you. He sighs and runs his hands over his face. "Shit." He laughs breathlessly.

You tilt your head curiously and reach for a sock by Sans' pillow that looks like its been dipped in blue kool-aid. "Uh...?" You question, holding it up.

Sans' eyes widen in horror and he flicks his left hand. The sock is gone. You laugh. He blushed blue, his tongue was blue, it would make sense that...certain fluids were blue too. "Is that what you were up to when I got here?" He covers his face again. "Maybe." He admits, muffled.

You chuckle, biting your bottom lip. Since he wasn't paying attention... You rock a little and he makes a loud, unintelligible sound and his hands grip his face. Your eyes flutter at that, your head tilts back. "And you still have the stamina to be this excited?"

"N-nnngh! Not f-for much lon-longer!" He finally manages. Your eyes widen in surprise, but you don't stop your gentle movements. "Just from this?" You ask huskily.

His hands slap against the bed and his back arches as he groans wordlessly in pleasure. You can feel him twitch against you. An incredible, warm wave of magic pulses through your thighs as you watch him ride out the orgasm.

You give a shuddering sigh. Holy shit...that was so hot.

His body falls limp and he takes a shaky breath. "Not even..." He shivers. "So hot." He adds breathlessly.

You giggle. Seemed you were both thinking the same thing. You jump when his dick twitches against you again. "Y-you're still...?" You ask, a little impressed.

He smiles seductively, his eyes narrow and heat rises in your cheeks. "I tried to make it subside...at least a little...before you showed up." He leans into the mattress and sighs. "I didn't sleep at all yesterday." He laughs weakly. "I've uh really had a _bone_ to pick with you."

You slap a hand over your face at the terrible joke and laugh. You squeak in surprise when you feel him twitch again. His smug smile tells you it was on purpose. He shrugs. "That's how I knew I had um, gotten to that point. Because this thing," He gestures to his junk and you laugh. "Just wouldn't quit."

You're suddenly aware of your calves protesting. "Mind if I move?" You ask. He shakes his head and you shove off of him, sitting on the bed beside him and stretching your legs out.

"I'll need another moment before we...go again." He says with a chuckle.

You smile warmly and nod, leaning over him to plant a kiss on his forehead. He smiles and sighs. "So...all night, huh?" You ask, leaning back on your hands.

A small blush colors his cheekbones. "Y-yeah."

You anxiously lick your lips. "What did you...?"

He blinks, his eyes sliding to look at you with a small smile. "Think about?" He prompts. You laugh and nod. He sighs, closing his eyes as he tucks a hand under his skull. You can't help but glance at his shorts. You blush deeply. They're soaked.

"Well you obviously, but that wasn't what you meant." He replies. You laugh a little, your toes slide over each other nervously. He opens his eyes to look at you and he smiles. "Your laugh, for one. How dorky your jokes can be." His eyes narrow lustfully. "How s-soft your legs were when you convinced me to stay the night at your place. God, I knew that was a dead-ringing hint but I just couldn't."

"No worries, but I'm glad you noticed."

Sans sighs happily. "Your curves, the way you smell. That time you took off your sweater and you were just wearing a sports bra under it." He closes his eyes for a second, blinking rapidly before he shakes his head. "That shirt still smelled like you. So glad you washed it before you gave it to me." He brushes his knuckles against your arm, it sends goosebumps across your skin and he smiles at the sight.

"I swear, I noticed every time you were trying to tell me you wanted more. And lots of other times too. But I just didn't know how to explain. You bring out the awkward in me like you wouldn't believe."

You chuckle and take his hand. "Like I said, don't worry about it. I love you for more than sex."

His face drains of color and you realize what just left your lips. "Uh...fuck." You force a laugh and look away. "I didn't just say that out loud, did I?"

Warm hands pull your face back. Sans' gaze is intense. "Did you mean it?" He asks. "Y-yeah, of course. I just wanted to wai-" You're interrupted by a kiss. His passion has rebounded with enthusiasm.

He shoves you back against the bed. That light you'd seen in his eyes twice before sparks again. The faintest blue shines in both his sockets. He drunkenly looks down at you with a smile. "I love you, too. 's why I'm like this and all."

You laugh at his slurred speech and gently touch his face, he leans hard into your palm like a dog begging for affection. He's breathing hard, the spot between his eyes creases with concentration. For a second he closes his eyes, but he can't shake the softly glowing blue from his sockets. "Am I...? I-is this the first time y-you've...?"

You shake your head, the feeling is a little bittersweet at the moment. "No." He almost seems relieved? You give a lustful chuckle when you realize why he asked. "So you don't have to worry about being too rough." You say.

He bites back a strangled sound. "C-can I...?" He asks, running his hand up the inside of your thighs.

You squirm at the touch and he whimpers. "Please, God yes, do whatever you want, Sans." For a moment he doesn't react. "Just _please_ touch me."

You cry out when his fingers slide into you. The desperate hollow ache from earlier vanishes instantly. Your eyes roll back when he earnestly begins to pump his hand. He moans and whimpers at every sound you make. His gaze would be disconcerting if the combination of his his hand and the magic spreading inside you didn't feel so incredible. This wave of magic is almost hot, it makes your blood race. Very suddenly, you're teetering on that edge of bliss.

You grab Sans' shoulder, struggling to speak. He shudders, closing his eyes, but doesn't stop. "Come for me." He growls with a smile, his eyes spark bright blue. You throw your head back as you dive over the edge. The magic feels like it's in your veins now, it seizes your muscles and you scream in ecstasy. It's like nothing you've felt before. So sudden and intense.

It feels like a small eternity that Sans keeps you at that peak before you slowly float down.

You're practically wheezing when he slides his fingers away. Your legs flop gracelessly down and you feel the bed depress beneath you.

You lift your head enough to see Sans kneeling patiently between your legs. You force your head to stay up when you see his shorts are gone. For a moment you can't help but gape at his dick.

Not only can you see it, it's a pale blue color. You groan with the effort of propping yourself up on your elbows. "Adds a whole new meaning to 'blue-balls'." You joke. Sans laughs and reaches down to bunch your dress in his hands, sliding it up your thighs. You're surprised it's stayed on this long. You grimace at the realization of how...wet it was.

"D-don't bother being gentle, rip it off if you want. Pretty sure its ruined at this point." You tell him. He smiles broadly with delight and you snicker at the expression. "I've kinda always wanted to do something like this." He admits before he tears the dress open.

You both laugh. He stops short when he sees your now nearly-naked body. That dim blue light sparks in his sockets again. "H-hold on." You tell him when he starts to crawl on top of you. He whines, actually trembling from the effort to restrain himself.

But he waits with obvious impatience as you struggle to slide your arms out of the torn dress. You sit up to take off your bra and toss it to the floor. He lunges a moment after taking in your completely naked body, roughly kissing you and gripping you tightly against him.

The magic still in you sparks to life and your entire body tingles at the feel of his hands on your skin. Well...that's new.

He shoves you to the bed again and hungrily kisses down your chest. Your body trembles at the rampant energy bursting to life at his every touch. You're having a difficult time keeping track of his movement. Its all lost in the rush of magic. You know you moan loudly when his teeth brush your nipples, you sigh as his hands trace over your torso and back up to your breasts.

You slowly return to yourself as the rolling magic fades to see Sans' face smiling lovingly down at you. His eyes still shine blue. He brushes the hair from your eyes and kisses you. You practically melt into the bed at the gentle sensations. When you reach up to touch him, some of the intensity fades and you can concentrate through the overflow of pleasure.

Sans moans through the kiss. You can feel his warm skin against yours again. His hand slides down your body slowly until you can't feel it anymore. He props himself up on his right elbow and pants as he gently nudges your legs a little wider. You realize a split second before his erect dick brushes your slick entrance what's about to happen.

You grip his shoulders in anticipation, your pulse quickens. "F-fuck." He whispers as he has to wiggle just a little to slide inside. "Heh, almost too wet to uh navigate." He says with a lopsided smile.

You resist the intense urge to grab his hips and force him inside. Your need is obvious and you don't care. "Easy does it, I've got all day to get you there." He whispers. You begin to squirm, your heart pounding in your chest. "Ooh, don't worry. I'll take care of you." He shifts his weight, sliding his left elbow beside your face too and very slowly pushes into you.

You give a shaky moan when he's hilted, his hips flush with your thighs. He's pressing against the inside of you, filling you just this side of too much. "Whew...that's uh..." He bites his bottom lip before his eyes spark again. You cry out when he begins to move, quicker than you expected.

He groans loudly, closing his eyes as he curls forward, gripping your shoulders tight as he pounds hard into you. He moans wordlessly, tucking his head against your neck. Your hands run down his back and you can't catch your breath.

"I-I c-can't...can't stop." He pants, his grip is strong enough to hurt a little. "Th-then don't." You tell him, kissing the side of his skull. "O-oh God!" He cries out, holding you tight. "Fffffuck." He breathes, spasming against you.

Your eyes flutter at the sound of his moan in your ear. Warm magic sparks from your head to your toes. It sits heavily in your muscles. As he falls limp for a moment on top of you, you hope he has a few more left in him. You had no idea he'd be so easy to please, and so quick to recover like this.

"Sorry...about that." He pants, unable or unwilling to move for a moment. Your hands stroke his back. "Don't worry. It's...kind of flattering?"

He laughs a little. "Well, you are..." He shudders. He was doing a lot of that today. The movement makes you give a small sound. "Unbelievably attractive. And so...warm." Sans chuckles, weakly rocking his hips.

You give an unexpected cry as he hits a sensitive spot. "Mm, that's new." He growls, regaining enough energy to prop himself up again. You laugh, embarrassed, but it quickly devolves into a loud moan as he thrusts into you. It's much gentler this time. Carefully brushing that spot inside that makes your eyes water with pleasure. He's struggling to concentrate on you.

"I...really want to make you...lose it." He says, sweeping the hair from your face. You tightly grip his arm. "Al...already did." You tell him between a moan.

He growls again against your ear. It sends goosebumps across your skin. "I mean, really lose it. I want to f-feel it."

You bite your lips at the sound that tries to crawl from your throat. It comes out stifled, shuddering. Encouraged by your reaction he works his hips faster until you start crying out with every move.

You reach that peak, that plateau you always hit and you begin to sink lower. You sag against the bed and push gently on Sans' chest. He slows to a stop, catching his breath with a confused expression. "S-something wrong?" he asks, pulling your hand from his chest and kissing it.

You chuckle dryly. "Uh...I can't...finish with j-just that." You gesture vaguely to your interlocked nether-bits without looking up at him. "Hey," he turns your chin to face him. He's smiling weakly, his eyes glowing brighter than before. "Don't worry. I'm not upset, if that's what you're thinking."

Strangely, your bottom lip trembles. You're surprisingly emotional. He's so tender it shocks you. He leans forward slowly and gently kisses your lips. "I didn't get to ask before," He says before kissing you again. "But you don't mind me using magic, do you? I didn't mean to force you to cum earlier, it's just hard to think straight like this." He kisses you again and you shake your head.

"No. I don't mind the magic, at _all."_ You tell him with emphasis.

"Heh, good." His pulls back to look at you. His eyes narrow and he smiles crookedly as he slides his palm down over your pubic bone. "Better hold onto me." He says huskily. With a skeptical chuckle you slide your hands up his arms, gripping his shoulders before a sudden burst of magic pulses into you.

Your head snaps back with a gasp. It feels like all the magic in your veins has pooled between your hips. A warmth coils against your pubic bone and your eyes roll back.

"Ooh, I like that face." Sans breathes. "Feels nice? Uh, still doing okay?"

You nod slowly, whimpering as the magic begins to pulse against your clit. Your walls throb with heat. "Wh-whoa, I can definitely feel that." He readjusts and your hands dig into his shoulders. Just the small movement was enough to make you cry out.

"Nngh." He groans. You catch your breath and look expectantly up at him. You begin to tremble with need again. A smug smile pulls at his lips. "You know, I think I'm getting a little tired." He says, feigning a small yawn.

"N-not funny." You tell him. The magic is still rolling in the space between your hips like a barely contained fire. It commanded your attention, demanded satisfaction before it consumed you.

He chuckles, sliding his arms under your back. You close your eyes and sigh in relief and anticipation.

You yelp in surprise when you're pulled upright as Sans flops backward on the bed. You're straddling him and for a brief moment you wonder how he managed to do that so smoothly. He yawns again, even less convincingly this time and folds his arms under his head.

He can't help but smile at the look of disbelief and frustration on your face. "You're such an ass." You tell him, unable to keep yourself from smiling a little too.

"Oh, well in that case maybe I'll just take a nap." He sighs, leaning into the bed and closing his eyes. You smack his chest in frustration. "You dick!" You laugh.

Sans laughs without opening his eyes. The movement reminds you intensely of the magic still sitting, condensed heavily in your most sensitive parts. You bite your lip to stay quiet, but your fists clench on his stomach.

His eyes slowly open and that smug smile is back. "Since I'm taking a break, why don't you show me how you usually 'finish', as you put it?"

Your face is suddenly hot. Here you were, straddling a skeleton monster with his magic and his dick literally inside you and you were embarrassed that he asked how you got yourself off. You had asked him basically the same thing earlier.

His smile fades to something warmer. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush. It goes all the way to your chest."

You cover your face with your hands. Jeeze, you can feel the heat burning your cheeks. Sans gently pulls your hands down and smiles up at you. His eyes are still faintly glowing blue. _"Come_ on," He wiggles his eyebrows, the tops of his sockets rising against his forehead.

You laugh shortly at the bad joke. "It can't be that different from what you do while you're alone, right?"

You tilt your head back to the ceiling so you don't have to look at him and you laugh. "Except there's magic and I'm actually here _in_ person." You chuckle again at the pun.

"Aah!" A sudden tilt of Sans' hips into you makes you curl forward. You brace your shaking arms on the bed and breathlessly look up at him.

He's smiling crookedly at you, one eyebrow quirked. "I'll beg if you want me to." He adds after a moment.

You're tempted for a moment to take him up on the offer, but the magic coupled with the several months of pent-up sexual frustration makes it impossible to really consider.

You carefully lean back, sliding him back inside you with a shaking breath. You sit upright, straddling him again. For a moment he closes his eyes. "I'd love to help but..." He yawns for a third time and you scoff, rolling your eyes.

However, it is easier to begin without him looking at you.

A small thrill runs through your veins. You'd never tried this with someone before. Guys rarely had the patience for it and never suggested it unless they just wanted to get hot and bothered before sex.

You lick your lips before hesitantly sliding a hand up your thigh. Your eyes widen at how wet you are and you grimace. You give a nervous chuckle as you get your fingers wet and slowly circle your clit.

"Ah!" Magic flares to life at the small feeling of pleasure. For a moment you swear you can feel every nerve down there firing in reaction. Sans flinches pleasantly, cautiously opening his eyes. His gaze follows your arm down and he shivers. "Wow...that's--" You interrupt him by grinding your hips together.

His head snaps back against the bed and he braces his arms against the foot-board.

Your eyelids flutter and your head lolls back. Its more natural than you expected to be doing this in front of him. Your body finds a rhythm and you're rocking on top of him while still rubbing yourself. Magic dances against your fingertips, pulling it like a circuit to connect intensely outside as well as inside. Tingling heat pulses through your muscles as they begin to constrict.

You brace your free hand behind you against his thigh, giving you enough leverage to slide him in and out. "Holy fucking hell." Sans sighs. "Keep going, babe. Oh God, I want to feel it. Please, please, please..." He's babbling and it's really working you up.

Your muscles twitch as you feel yourself nearing an impossible peak. Its difficult to maintain that rhythm. You feel his hands slide up your thighs and rest on your hips. He guides you, encouraging you to move faster.

"D-don't stop yet." He begs.

You manage to bring your head forward, you're nearly there. The sight makes you melt inside. He's panting just as hard as you, sweat runs down his face. God he wants it almost as much as you do. Your eyes lock and your body spasms.

"Oh...oh my GOD!" Your back arches as you throw your head back with a scream.

Sans gives an unintelligible cry, his hands digging into your hips. Magic explodes out from the tightly condensed white ball and rolls with the waves of ecstasy through your body as your muscles spasm.

You catch your breath and immediately let out another wordless scream. Sans is sitting up, clutching you to him, his hips bucking into you as you both ride the orgasm together.

You sag against him when the final wave subsides, laying your head on his shoulder. You're both breathing so hard its near wheezing. Sans slumps backward, taking you with him.

It's so comfortable lying on top of him like this. You could almost sleep.

"Sweetheart, I can't breathe."

You groan and roll petulantly sideways, he wetly sides out of you. Sans inhales sharply. "Drama queen." You mutter on your back. You're drenched in sweat you realize. Sans chuckles breathlessly.

He pulls on your far shoulder, helping you turn on your side to face him. The blue haze in his eyes is gone but he still smiles drunkenly at you. "Your eyes..." You say, reaching forward to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah, finally passed." He sighs almost regretfully. "Though the scales are tipped on my end."

You exhale hard, it's almost a laugh. Like the number of orgasms counted for anything.

"Don't huff at me." He says indignantly with a smile. He narrows his eyes lustfully. "Or I'll make you pay for it."

You roll your eyes and don't fight the yawn that tugs at your jaw. He didn't have the energy or (you glance down to be sure) _bone-_ r to make you pay for anything.

Sans laughs and shrugs. "Alright, but I warned you." He licks his teeth and lifts his left hand. A pale blue haze floats around it. He casually clenches his fist closed and the magic you thought had subsided bursts into life once more.

 


End file.
